Gathering
by emperorofmultiverse
Summary: Weird plot bunny that would not leave me alone, it is basically a brief conversation between Mara Jade, High Inquisitor Jerec, and the Grand Inquisitor during a celebration at the Jedi temple. Also, up for anyone to adapt into a full story.


**Gathering**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SW, Disney does**

 **So, this was a little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to write it. It is not meant to be taken that seriously. It is set in some alternate universe where every character exists and interacts with one another, maybe the universe in which I set** _ **Canonized**_ **.**

Mara Jade Skywalker was standing among a crowd of Jedi in the temple garden. The Grand Masters had called for the celebration of a special Jedi ritual, and had called all Jedi home, even those who had left the order for various reasons, or even fallen to the Dark Side, as Mara had noticed Dooku and Exar Kun around, even Aurra Sing answered the call. Mara walked among her fellow Jedi, noticing a few interesting groups, like Dooku talking to Komari Vosa, she noted that Ventress was off talking to her own Master. In her opinion, some of those there looked odd in Jedi robes.

Looking around, she had noticed a slightly balding Miraluka, while normally that wouldn't have drawn her attention, the tight thin black band around the eyes and mouth tattoos did. She made her way over to him. "Jerec?"

Turning to her, "Ah, Master Jade. I'm glad you decided to join us. Have you met my padawan, Knight Ameesa Darys?" He said, gesturing to the woman beside him.

"No, I haven't, truthfully, I didn't know you had trained a Jedi padawan, all I know is your pack of six underlings." Mara said.

"There are many things that you don't know about me," turning to his padawan, "Excuse us, apprentice."

"Yes, Master." She walked off to find a friend.

"It is odd to see you here, High Inquisitor." Mara said, standing next to him.

"Certainly not as odd as some of the others, Emperor's Hand, but I will say, it does feel a bit odd to be wearing Jedi robes again." He said.

"I get yah. Say, have you seen the Grand Inquisitor around?" She asked.

"No, if he's here, he is one of the Temple Guards." As if on cue, they both felt a momentary dark presence in the Force, from behind them. Mara turned to look, and saw a Temple Guard standing a few feet away from them. The guard turned his head to look at them and nodded. "I think I found him." She and Jerec moved to stand beside him.

"Hello, you two." The GI said, removing his mask.

"Hey, how you are doing?"

"Doing fine, it is odd to be here, even though I did spend a lot of my life here, I just feel more comfortable as an Inquisitor." GI said.

"Same here, speaking of which, have you seen any others around?" Jerec asked.

"I know for a fact that Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister are around here somewhere, and I thought I saw Tenth Brother around." GI said, not breaking his gaze to look at them.

Mara looked to where GI was staring, and found Barriss Offee, no wonder why. "Keeping watch on that traitor?"

"Yes," Came the short reply.

"I wonder if now we will have a gathering like this, for all of us current and former dark-siders." Mara wondered.

"Where would we have it? I don't think we can fit everyone into the grand ballroom in the Palace." GI inputted.

"Korriban, then?" Jerec put forward.

"Probably." The other two agreed.

At that time, the Grand Masters signaled for the ceremony to begin, everyone joined together around the Great Tree, and entered into linked meditation state, signifying that they were all members of the Order, and there they were for hours. Once it was over, every one split up and went their separate ways, with quite a large number leaving the temple.

A few days later, Emperor Palpatine did call for a gathering of all Sith Lords and other notable Dark-siders on Korriban, and what a gathering it was.

 **So, that happened, like I said before, it was an idea that didn't want to leave me alone, so here it is. For those wondering about Aurra Sing, just go read her Legends Bio brief on Wookieepedia, there your answers lay. If you want, I can do the Dark Side version as another chapter. Also, if anyone wants to adapt this into a full story, let me know and we can work together on it.**

 **Also, for those who keep with my work, I got a question and, I will ask this across my stories until I have an answer about what you guys want. Do you want me to do a series where the Jedi Council, and a few others, sit down and react to the movies, TCW, Rebels, and such, because I kind of really want to write that. Let me know what you guys want.**

 **The Emperor is out. Peace.**


End file.
